


Could you sing me something?

by bad_ash10



Series: We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Absolutely no plot, Fluff, just feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: After a few moments, Daisy finally drifted off to sleep, thinking how grateful she was to have finally found a mother who loved her.





	Could you sing me something?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff piece in the same universe as my first work, We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began. Absolutely no plot. Just feels and May/Daisy's mother/daughter relationship. This time it's from Daisy's pov. Only rated Teen because I think there's probably a few cuss words in here if I know myself. :)

Daisy jolted, waking herself from the nightmare. Her heart was racing, and she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Looking through the dim light, she could see May was still asleep next to her.

 _Good. She needs to get some of her strength back_. Of course, May had gotten shot in the arm while they were rescuing Fitz and Simmons, but more importantly she was also pregnant, and Coulson was still MIA. As were Mack and Yo-yo.

Daisy gingerly climbed out of bed to avoid waking Melinda and made her way down to the kitchen to get some tea. She was waiting on the kettle to boil when she heard footsteps behind her. _Probably Simmons,_ she thought. The two scientists had been acting strange since their return, but then again so had she. They were all a little scarred after their time as prisoners.

“You’re making tea and didn’t invite me?” Asked a soft sarcastic voice from the doorway.

 _May_. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Daisy said apologetically as she turned to face her mentor.

May had made her way across the short distance into the kitchen. “You didn’t. But I did get worried when I woke up and you were gone.”

Daisy stayed silent as she pulled out another mug for May.

“Is everything ok?” May asked as she eyed the young agent.

 _Um no. You’re injured and pregnant. I’ve been tortured, and half of our team are still missing._ “Fine,” she lied. May would of course know it wasn’t the truth, but maybe she wouldn’t press the issue.

Focusing on pouring the hot water into their mugs, she could still see from her peripherals that Melinda watching her closely, but not saying anything. After handing a mug to May, Daisy pulled herself up to sit on the counter, still avoiding May’s gaze.

“It’s ok to say everything is fucked up, Daisy. You don’t have to always be the one who holds it together for the rest of us.”

Daisy scoffed half-heartedly but could feel tears welling behind her eyes. _Damn it, May_. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep them from falling. She opened her eyes again as she felt Melinda put a tentative hand on her knee.

“I’m sorry I am relying on you so much lately. You deserve some rest after all you’ve been through.” May kept her tone soft and soothing.

 _She’s different now: more talkative and more personable. Maybe it’s the pregnancy hormones._ Daisy had always admired her SO, but since May has rescued her from The Raft their relationship had changed, becoming more personal and less professional. Not that Daisy minded. It was like having an actual mother for the first time in her life.

Daisy’s struggled to get her response past the lump in her throat, “You always have it together for us.”

Whatever response Melinda had been expecting, Daisy could tell that wasn’t it: Melinda had an obvious expression of shock on her face. Recovering quickly, she responded with a wry smile, “I’m glad you think that, but I don’t. I just put up a good front.”

Daisy sniffed as a single tear ran down her cheek. She hopped off the counter suddenly and flung herself at Melinda, burying her face in the comfort of May’s shoulder as she sobbed.

Some time had passed, and Melinda was still rubbing Daisy’s back with one hand and gripping her as tight as possible with the arm still healing from the gunshot wound. Daisy had stopped crying by this point but was breathing in the soothing scent of May’s hair, allowing herself a few more moments to regain her composure before pulling back.

“Daisy, I don’t want you to ever feel like the weight of my burdens are on your shoulders, ok? I know you’ve been working non-stop to find everyone, but it’s not all on you.” May looked like she had been crying too.

Daisy sniffed again wiping her face with a sleeve. “It’s not that. I just don’t know...” she sighed heavily before continuing. “I don’t know how to make it stop.”

May was looking at her concernedly. “Another nightmare then?”

“I don’t just dream about it. I still _feel_ it. If my arms get too tangled in blankets during the night or if I put on long sleeve t-shirt that is tight on the arms, I nearly have a panic attack thinking about those gauntlets they made me wear. A dripping faucet reminds me of being water boarded and I can hardly breathe. Sometimes the memories seem like they’ll suffocate me.” She took in a long, ragged breath, and wiped her face again.

May gave her a sad smile. “I wish I could have found you sooner. To spare you from all of this.”

Daisy scoffed in response and turned back to her tea that had been abandoned on the counter. “I don’t think you could have. Shit happens.”

Now it was May’s turn to scoff. “True.”

The pair sipped their tea in companionable silence for a few minutes before May suggested they head back to bed, a suggestion Daisy was grateful for since she was freezing in the chilly kitchen in her shorts and tank top she had worn to bed.

Once they had climbed in bed and flipped off the lights, Daisy laid awake for a long time, images of her time on The Raft playing through her head.

May must’ve sensed her unease and after a while turned to face her. “You need to sleep.”

Daisy remained silent and wiggled closer to May, snuggling herself into the embrace she knew was waiting for her. “I can’t. I don’t want to dream about it.”

She could tell Melinda wanted to say something but was hesitant to do so. Daisy was getting better at reading May now that they were spending so much one-on-one time together.

“I’ll be right here, Daisy. I’m not letting you go again.” May’s voice was thick with emotion.

Daisy smiled. “I like you this way. All sappy and motherly.” The only response she got was a brief squeeze from May. “Can I ask you a favor?” Daisy asked almost shyly.

“Mmm?” May responded sleepily.

“Could you sing me something?” Feeling May tense at the request, she continued hurriedly, “Never mind, it’s stupid,” Daisy said as she pushed back slightly.

“No, Daisy…” May sighed. After a moment’s pause, she began humming softly in a tune that Daisy didn’t recognize.

After a few moments, Daisy finally drifted off to sleep, thinking how grateful she was to have finally found a mother who loved her.


End file.
